NO USE
by Motabii Namikaze
Summary: Well this has OC so yeah read the story i suck at summrys... .-.
1. The Capture

**Last One Alive**

**Author's note: this is my first fanfiction so please be nice I might not be that good at writing but I have low confidence. So, please be nice or just don't say anything. Any ways about the story. I'll be asking you questions on how the story should go. Like if you want pairings which ones should they be or other things. I would also like to know if I should change the title or not. I'll start with my charter's POV first. So enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**- captured

I kept jumping across the trees as I could feel the three presences come closer. One stood out from the rest though. This person's chakra was enormous, but it also had an evil aura around it. The evil aura reminded me of someone, but I couldn't put a finger on it. I almost tripped jumping from tree to tree. I decided that I should stop running and face them. I stopped at a meadow with a bunch daisies and cherry blossom trees. I would have watched the site and sat down against a tree, but I was being chased. It wasn't really an option. The three presences got closer and closer. Each meter closer they got the more my claws extended out. **(Author's note: wait if you're going to leave. Until the next paragraph at least.) **My white, brown and red striped fur was ruffling because of the wind. I'll wait for 10 seconds if they're here I'll fight if not the I'll run. (Bad situation starts playing) _one_ a twig snapped. WHAT WAS THAT! Probably just me. _Two _the bushes over there are ruffling. A white creature jumped out. It was just a bunny. _Three _there's nothing to worry about they'll ever make it. _Four _

"Heh Heh" I laughed. They aren't even close to here I could out run them, but I'll wait. _Five _Well what we have here. They're gaining up on me. _Six _wait where they are! I can't feel they're chakra signatures! _Seven _damn it I shouldn't have gotten to confident. Wait what was that! _Eight _I started releasing my tails. Only 7 though I don't want to destroy this place. _Nine _wait I feel one chakra signature! It's the massive one. WAIT! Now I remember that chakra. A growl was in my throat at the memory. _Ten _Like on queue three chakra signatures were in front of me. I looked up to see pink haired women, a black haired guy, and in front of them was a spiky haired blond man in a red orange and black cloak. Well I guess I'll spill some blood today. My tails finally became visible to them, and their faces, except the black haired one, were surprised.

"Well what do we have here" I said a sly grin on my face.

"We've come here to capture you" the blonde one said

"Who says you'll catch be blonde" trying to tick him off seeing if there was any temper.

"I say so…. But before we do we'll introduce our selves. I'm Naruto, the pink hair women over there are Sakura, and the black haired one is Sai. Now that we have told us our names please tell us yours."

"Well all you need to know is that I'm a special kind of wolf that can live forever and can have unsaid number of tails….Kyuubi." I said chuckling his name.

They looked at me in awe. Well what did they expect? "Hey if we can start the fight that would be great." I said digging my claws in the dirt.

"I don't want to do this just come with peacefully." Naruto said.

"I never back down from a fight. No one can and will control me" I said. Naruto ran head on towards me. I jumped in the air to dodge and hooked one of my tails on to his cloak. I flipped my body over and smashed him on to the ground. He jumped up in one second. I ran around him and clawed his blind side. (Their speed is so fast they're like blurs.) He dodged and threw a kunai at me. I grabbed it with my tail. Luckily this tail had my fire affinity. I blazed the kunai in flames and made my target. It hit the ground close to Naruto. He looked up and laughed. After he stopped he looked at the kunai and frowned. He realized what I done and there was no escaping now. My fire affinity tail touched the ground and a circle of fire was made.

"NARUTO!" I could hear Sakura say.

Before I jumped in I covered my body in fire. When I was in the circle Naruto was drenched in sweat he was breathing very loudly.

"Who would have known that you could be this gullible?" I said

"I won't be defeated by you wolf." He said in a harsh tone.

My ears twitched and I turned around to find a clone coming towards me with a blue orb of chakra. I ducked and realized my mistake. There was a clone hidden under the shadow clone. I was sent flying. I decided to use this chance to grow my wings…..laterally. Wings grew out of my back and I was flying. I saw from above a group of ninjas coming strait here. I used my water affinity tail and put out the fire but when I did I saw a flaming blond standing there. DAMN IT!

"Hey come down here and fight." he shouted

"Fine, but only to make it fair."I said. In the corner of my eye I saw Sai drawing. He screamed something and a dragon came flying at me. Wasn't able to dodge in time at fell to the ground. My wings went back inside my body. I looked around and saw at least 40 ninja shrouding us. I felt pain on my arm and touched it. I felt a warm thick liquid and knew I was bleeding.

"Do you give up and join us peacefully now?" he said in a caring tone, but still harsh.

"Well no I would never give up in a fight." I said growling at him.

"Your outnumbered and wounded you don't stand a chance." He said coming at me.

I jumped and dodged is attacks. He made a signal and all the ninjas came at me. I tried to fight back but I couldn't in this size. I didn't dare go to my normal size or I would destroy the meadow. I let them catch me. I felt ropes with rocks at the end hit me in the legs. I fell to the ground. They tied my muzzle, legs and tails up. I could escape but didn't want to. I looked up and saw Naruto he had a sad expression on his face. His blue eyes were dark blue and it gave me chills down my spine.

"I'm sorry, but you wanted this by not coming with us peacefully." He said. naruto made i deep gash on my arm. i was bleeding heavily. i fell down on my side. the medow was still beautiful . everything went black.

**Authors note: okay I'll try to get a new chapter up this month. This is because I have school and programs after school. Tell me if you liked it or didn't. I want/need your opinion. Tell me what you think will happen in the next chapter. Well I guess this is bye. Sorry if you got excited and was let down when you only saw that there was only one chapter. Anyways if any questions tell me and I'll answer them next time sorry for grammar. Biez I'm out! \('-')/**


	2. Stuck With An Idiot

**Author's Note: ok in the last chapter I was I little vague. Excuse me for that. Ok only my character is a wolf everyone else is human. Ok now we have that out of the way the pairings….. Um SakuraxNaruto fans don't hate me, but I want to make this a HinataxNaruto fan fiction. I don't hit me please! (Someone throws a shoe) HEYYYY! Ugh any way I'll still have the votes. Just tell me what pairing you want in the reviews. And now we begin the story ! ENJOY! ( goes looking for the person who threw the shoe)**

**Chapter 2**

**(no one's POV)**

Naruto was carrying a wolf slung over his shoulder. The wolf didn't weigh much , but it sure was fluffy! They jumped through trees as he heard something in his ear " you'll never catch me!" the red and brown striped wolf said. He or she said in his/her sleep ( they don't know the gender). He looked at the wolf and saw it's bang covering something on its forehead side. He reached over his shoulder to move the bang up but someone yelled saying that they've returned. He put down his arm and arrived at the gate. He greeted the gate guards and told Sakura and Sai to go to Tsunade that he'll be there in a second.

As they left he took the wolf in to the woods. He placed the furry lump against a tree. He looked at him/she for a moment. He's eyes narrowed.

"what's so special about you? I never seen Tsunade want a furry animal like you captive?" Just as Naruto was about to lift up her/his bangs it talked.

" I wouldn't do that if I was you." It said looking up. Naruto's eyes widen looking in amazement at the wolf.

"HUH! I thought you were knocked out cold!" he shouted. The white, brown , and red striped creature only smiled and said " well what do you expect from a beast like me." It said. Naruto's eyes widened and went pale.

"what do you mean beast?" Naruto said his voice shaking.

"well I guess it would be a good time to tell you my name first huh? My name is Motabii." Motabii said.

"that's a weird name. well I see that you're no normal wolf are you Motabii?" the blonde said.

"I'm not. I'm from a group of wolfs that move from place to place. my pack never stayed in one place for two nights we were always on the move." Motabii said a little guilt in her/his eyes.

" ok not to make this weird ,but what gender are you?" Naruto asked.

"I'm a male wolf. Don't worry I get it a lot." he said not really caring.

" ok fine , but I have to do something before Tsunade comes here and beats my ass." He said a little worried. Motabii's eyes widened.

" wait don't I told you shouldn't look under my hair." he said

He didn't say anything and when he lifted up the hair his eyes almost popped out of his sockets. In front of him was a rinnegan eye.

"I-I-I thought Nagato was the last one with these eyes." He said shaking.

"well not really. My pack only had three wolfs with this power. Me, my brother, and the leader. For us this curse caused us to have non-stop training and we were separated from our family when they saw our eyes. They parted the group and all the children with the leader. The adults with the guards. Two weeks later we got message that everyone was killed by hunters. My mom and dad died. This eye is a curse NA-RU-TO. IF I WAS WITH MY MOM AND DAD THEY WOULD HAVE NEVER DIED!" Motabii said looking like he'll kill anybody in way.

"well now that I know some of you I can tell you don't want to be hear , but since you were trained you could break out of this rope…..so why are you here?" Naruto said.

"well I'm sick of running away and I should pay for all the crimes I caused." The wolf said looking straight into his eyes.

The blonde man looked at his like if he was studying him. he turned around and said "well since you're not resisting I'll take advantage of it. sorry ,but orders are orders." He said kicking the wolf unconscious. Motabii went limp and Naruto picked her up and ran towards the hokage's office.

**At Tsunade's office **

Sakuraand Sai were already at the office. They were trying not to give Tsunade a headache by telling her Naruto was coming back with the capture soon. Telling her this made Tsunade have I tick mark. Sakura changed the subject to hospital duties she and Tsunade were chatting quietly while Sai was drawing. After 14 minutes of waiting Naruto showed up with a bundle of fur over his shoulder.

"sorry I was late I had to have a chat with, Motabii before I came here." He said putting the tied up Chabii on the ground.

"WELL IF TALKING TO A PERSON IS MORE IMORTANT THAN REPORTING TO THE HOKAGE THAT THE MISSON WAS A SUCCESS THAN YOU NEED SOME MANNERS!" Sakura said practically choking him.

After Sakura left go of Naruto Tsunade said "well can you tell me who Motabii is since I haven't noticed anyone in the village here with that name." Naruto just looked at the brown and red striped wolf and sighed.

"Motabii is that wolf right there." He said pointing at Motabii.

"well now that we learned his name lets wake him up." Tsunade said. Sakura nodded and went to get some rubbing alcohol. When she came back she put up against Motabii's nose. His nose started twitching and soon he woke up in a jolt. He squirmed around still tied. he stoped when he remembered why he was tied up in the first place.

" well now that your tied up it means that Naruto and the others captured you without fail. Now I have decided your punishment. You will have to live with Naruto for five years." The blonde Hokage said.

"NNNNEEEEEEEEEE!? YOU MEAN I HAVE TO TAKE CARE IF THIS MUTT FOR **FIVE YEARS**! I TAUGHT YOU SAID THIS WAS MY LAST MISSON UNTIL I BECAME HOKAGE" Naruto shouted

" well this is your last mission but I never said how long it would take. Be sides I can't put him in jail he'll simply escape. I can't torture him either since he caused too many crimes in Konoha. Plus , you're the strongest ninja besides me in the village." Tsunade said quite content with Naruto's reaction.

" fine , baccan I'll take care of him ,but under one condition….I get as much ramen as I want for three no six months. Ok." He said with a sly smile on his face.

"ok , but you have to pay for it." Tsunade threw back at him. This caused Naruto to get aggravated with her and started to pout.

" well why are you here get out of my faces!" Tsunade shouted.

**Walking towards Naruto's apartment **

**Motabii's POV**

"well I guess I'm gonna be next to your side for some time huh?" I said looking at Naruto.

"yeah I guess , but I just wish Tsunade didn't put charka link on us" he said hands behind his head. I guess he was right before we left that old Hokage , she told us to stand next to each other. She linked us together and said if we get more than two miles away from each other we would dragged back together and have a shorter chakra link. If we did it for a numbered time we would only have a link of three feet.

" now I'm stuck with you. At least it's better then being stuck with a kid." He said

I got an idea out of this. I can change my body into any one I want. An evil smile appeared on my face. When Naruto wasn't looking at me I turned into a pup version of his younger self. He turned to look at me and he screamed. His face was priceless. He ran away , while I was on my back laughing. When I was finished I looked for him.

"NA-RU-TO! Where is that guy? Hmm." I shouted. I gave looking for him by hand and activated my byakugan. He was right on the street next to me. Talking with someone who had a big white dog. I guess it was a friend. I smiled . I transformed into an older version of Naruto but still a wolf. I started to walk their way.

"hey Naruto aren't we supposed to stay together!" I shouted.

The guy Naruto was talking to looked surprised at me. He then started to laugh. Naruto's head went down and I could tell him was embarrassed. A while passed by until the brunette stopped laughing.

" hey , what's your name any way?" he asked

"my name is Motabii. What's yours?" I asked

"I'm Kiba." He said

" well it's nice to meet you" I said

" well now that you two have been acquainted can you change into your regular fur please." Naruto said

"why should I " I asked

"I'll buy you some steaks." He said

" Done. ( changed into myself) so why are you talking to Kiba Naruto?" I asked

" well I'll explain that later. So Kiba are you coming?" he said

" yeah ,sure I don't have plans for tomorrow." Kiba said trying to look bored.

"well I'll see you at training ground 3 then." Naruto said smiling

" yeah sure, well I have to go." The brunette said

"Bye!" we both said

" well that was the last person I needed to ask , so lets go home." Naruto said

We walked for 12 minutes. Until we reached his apartment. I was so overwhelmed with the stench I almost fainted. I looked around and it was a complete mess.

"this is gross man. I never thought an apartment could be this messy." I said a sweat drop on my head.

"well if you like it clean it I have no problem with it." he said going to the bathroom.

I heard the shower turn on. Well I can clean up before he comes out. I stood there for a second and channeled chakra into my paws. I grabbed ten black bags and started to clean the place up. By the time I was done and threw away all the trash away Naruto came out of the bathroom in his PJ's. I was covered in dust and all kinds of shit. There was a ramen cup on my head for fucks sake. I looked up at him and he was in awe. I shrank down to a puppy and barked. He looked at me and sighed. He knew what I was thinking. Naruto looked for a spare towel and picked me up away from him.

He took me to the tub and turned on the water. Once it was filled he set me in the tub. I didn't like the idea of a bath ,but I stank so much a skunk would run away. After he finshed washing me , he unplugged the tub. He set me a side while he turned to get my towel. That was a BIG mistake. When he turned around I started shaking myself off.

"NNNNNEEEEEEEEEE!" he said putting arms in front of him.

I stopped and looked up at him with puppy eyes. His eyes narrowed. We stayed like that for a while until I broke the silence.

"SORR-RRY! Geez could you lighten up a bit!" I said

'WELL YOU SHOULD STOP WITH THE PRANKS!"he said pointing at me " look at me I'm all wet!"

"well now you had a second bath!" I said smiling

That ticked him off he started chasing me around the apartment. I back flipped over his head and before he knew it he was under me. I sat on him laughing.

"you might have won the battle ,but I'll win the war!" he shouted.

"well you'll have to do better if you want to beat me!" I shouted.

I got off of him once he admitted I was the ultimate ninja. We went to bed. I got on the end of the bed and laid down. The baka Naruto pushed me off and said I was to sleep on the floor he got some blankets and put it on the ground. I wanted to protest, but I would just wait until he's sleeping to go on the bed. I remembered something he said before he went to sleep.

"Hey Naruto. I have a question." I said

"Go ahead "he said a little sleepy.

"Um what were you talking about back then, when we were talking to Kiba?" I asked.

"Oh yeah! Umm tomorrow you will go against the rookie 11. So get some sleep because you'll be tired as hell tomorrow." He said

I taught about it, and it seemed like fun. If any betrayed I would know their weakness. I heard Naruto snoring and got off the floor climbed on hi bed and went to sleep.

**Author's Note**: **well my hands hurt now. Tell me wither it was good or the worst story you've read. I can handle it. Anyways tell me the pairings you want. Oh my character Motabii can have a person too but not someone that's not in the story. I feel so accomplished now! **

"**Hey when are you going to included me!?" Sakura says**

**Oh it's youuuu**

"**Well when!?"**

**Next chapter, but you won't be fighting Motabii!**

"**WWHHHAAATTT! "**

**You're going to be there just not fighting now calm down.**

"**NO! And you better put Sasuke in the story and make us be a couple!" Sakura says choking **

**Well I better go before it gets ugly. Biez! I'm out! \('-')/**


	3. Konoha 11

**Chapter 3 **

**Author's Note: I feel like you guys are going to judge me for my lack of ninja jutsus. I'm going to Google most of the jutsus. Well I hope you guys like it and please tell me the pairings or I'll just make my own. Well why you are still reading this! READ MY STORY!**

**Motabii's POV**

I woke up hearing a loud snore from the top of the bed. I look up to see Naruto snoring like a pig. He was hugging the pillow for dear life.

"sakura-chan" he murmured

I rolled my eyes and got up. I walked around the house for a bit. I didn't see any pictures on the wall. It was weird. I felt like this apartment didn't have a soul. It felt like this place was empty and cold. I started to feel depressed. When I got my way back to the bedroom Naruto was still sleeping. He looked different in his sleep since I looked around. He was sweaty and shaking. He was whimpering and hugged the pillow tighter. I felt bad for that pillow because it looked like it would pop. I finally made the conclusion he was having a nightmare. I walked towards the bed and shook him.

"Hey Naruto. Wake up!" I shook him some more.

"NARUTO! Wake up!" I shook him for twelve more minutes. I gave up trying to wake him up like that. I resorted to slapping him wake while yelling Naruto. After half an hour of slapping his face , it was red and swollen. I stood there for a sec staring at how deep into sleep he was. I was thinking for a few minutes if there was any other way to wake him up. A light ball went off in my head. I walked to the bathroom and got a bucket. I filled that bucket with cold water. I mean the water temperature was like Antarctica levels. I hopped on the bed. I stood on my back legs and said

"Sorry ,but you have to wake up." With that I dumped the water on him. Have you ever seen a turtle upside down? Well when Naruto woke up it was like that, but faster. He squirmed around, like he was tied up. He fell on the floor and was able to get his orientation back! I was on the floor laughing my ass off! He looked at me like I was dead meat.

"HEY WHYED YOU DO THAT FOR!" he said waving his arms in the air.

"Well you wouldn't wake up so I thought this would be the best solution."

"But why the freezing water! "

"I tried shaking you up, and slapping you, but you wouldn't budge." I said leaving the room.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" with that he leaped at me and all I needed to do was duck. He crashed into the wall and shouted curse words at me while he was upside down. I just looked at him and ignored the huge urge to laugh.

"Will you calm down please" I said in a serious tone. He stopped and grumbled things like, baka Tsunade making me take care of a baka wolf. His stomach growled and I swear it was louder then I could growl at all.

"Come on baka lets get breakfast!" he said all excited. I shrugged, shook myself, and went out the door when Naruto was done changing.

**In The Village **

We walked for a while, and then I noticed a ramen stand near-by. Naruto was walking toward the stand with his hands behind his head. I don't mind eating ramen in the morning, but I don't think it's a good way to introduce someone to a village. Then again we are talking about Naruto. We reached the stand and he claimed his seat. I stayed on the ground tough. I could reach the table pretty easily. The owner / chief turned around.

"Aahh! Naruto, my best customer! …. Who's that?" he said pointing at me.

"Well this is Motabii. Tsunade assigned me to take care of him for five years."

"Well that sounds like a pain. Any ways what do you guys want?" he asked us

"For me some miso ramen please" Naruto said

"I would like some pork ramen please." I said a little irritated from their little conversation.

"I'll get them ready for you right now." He said smiling and went to prepare the meals.

"Hey, Motabii I need to tell you about who you will e against later today." Naruto said

"Ok tell me who they are."

"First who will attack you is Tenten. Next will be Hinata Hyuga."

"Aahh the Hyuga's it's been some time since I was in battle with one."

"After that it will be Lee. Choji will be after Lee. Then Kiba Inuzuka."

"The Inuzuka are powerful. Their weaknesses are very emotional though."

"After them will be Shino Aburame. Then Neji Hyuga who will see you'll be beaten."

"Well well a cocky Hyuga no surprise there."

"If you make it there then it will be Sikamaru Nara."

"You'll need to be pretty smart to defeat a Nara."

"Finally I will be your last opponent."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

"What! I'm the strongest in the group right now."

"Well not that I disagree is that you really?"

"I defeated Pain and Madara. So you can ask anyone else , because it's the truth." He said quite full of himself.

"Ok ok … oh look our food." I said noticing our food coming and perked up."

"Here you go boys! One miso and one pork." He placed the ramen in front of us. We said thank you. And started eating. After we ate we paid and left.

"Hey you said I was fighting Konoha eleven, but you only said ten people."

"Oh the other two people are medic-ninja. They will be there to heal injuries."

"Well I'll be seeing you there after I defeat everyone." I said smirking

"Oh really well you want to know what?! I'll bet you that you can't beat me. If you do I'll do whatever you tell me to do!" he said a little too exicted.

"And if you win?"

"You do whatever I ask you to do! Well is it a deal or not!" he said putting he's hand out. I turned toward him and stretched my paw out. We shook hands/paws.

"We'll see who's the strongest." We said at the same time.

"Well lets run to training ground 3 I'm getting tired of walking." Naruto said. He ran off with dashing speed. I started to run. I caught up with him in a few seconds. We got near training grounds and there were a lot of trees. I jumped on to a tree. Naruto was still on the ground. I began to see an open area ahead. There were no more trees in the area so I jumped off at edge. I saw the Konoha 11 there waiting, except for Naruto of course. They all looked at us. Two were dressed as medic-nins, and the rest with jounin vests. They looked at me with a surprised expression, except for Kiba since he already knew.

"Hey what's up with the dog?" asked a girl with brown hair tied up in tight buns; she was leaning on a scroll that was half her size. Naruto put his hands behind his head and smiled.

"Well you know that powerful ninja I was talking about right? …. Well he's the one you will all fight!" Naruto said. All the ninja besides Kiba and Naruto. They looked irritated when they calmed down.

"Well are you guys going to stand there or are we going to fight!" the other looked at him and said a mixture of yeah's and sure's.

"Wh-who's going first, asked a girl with navy blue hair and violet eyes. I could tell she was a hyuga from the way her eyes were.

"Well Tenten is going first, come up Tenten!" the girl with buns and the huge scroll came up.

"Do I really have to fight this furball?"

"Well you shouldn't judge a book by its cover girl." I said. She looked at me with wide eyes and was just able to keep it cool before she went in to panic I guess a talking animal isn't really known in most parts , like this one.

"yes he can talk now get ready!" Naruto said backing up to the other Konoha 11.

"fine I won't judge you by your looks ,but instead of when you're on the ground in defeat." Tenten said with a smirk.

"READY!" my muscles tightened

"SET!" I reach for my kunai pocket while she reaches for her scrolls.

"GGOOO!" we headed for each other at top speed. (her at least I can run faster)

I wondered how this fight was going to end up, like….

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: OOOOOOOOO! Cliff hangers!I bet you hate me right now. Sorry, but I just wanted to make a cliff hanger. Anyways! After all this fighting I'm going to explain all my character's powers in one chapter. Pairings if you want one tell me in the reviews please! Well until the next chapter! Biez! \('-')/**


	4. Surprize!

**Chapter 4 **

**Author's note: ok if this is after May 29 you can hate me all you want. Sorry in advance, just in case. Well this chapter will have two or one fighting scenes. Any ways enjoy!**

**Motabii's POV**

We headed for each other. We were nose to nose when I jumped over Tenten and with my only tail I locked it on her neck. She gasped for air. She took out a kunai and jabbed it into my tail. I howled in pain. I let go and ran behind her. She a was leaning over on the ground. I could have beaten her right know, but I was feeling nice today.

"Ok so attacking you head first won't work. So I'll try long range." I saw she ran a few feet away from me. She took out some scrolls. She let them open up and them in a spinning kind of shape.

"Hey do you really think you can beat me with those?"

"No, but what's sealed in them." She smirked and POOF! There were thousands of kunai's and other sharp weapons in the shape. She looked so happy at seeing all of her weapons.

"Well I guess you'll have new piercings now." She said as she threw all the weapons at me. I dodged every one and headed for her with killing intent. I went behind her back before she knew it. I tackled from behind. I pinned her down. My other tails grew and I pinned down all her appendages with them. Paws were free so I grabbed a kunai and put it to her neck. I smirked. I stilled looked surprised when I tackled her.

"Wow! That ended fast!" Naruto said." Ok let her go now Motabii!" I guess they thought I was an idiot or something.  
"Not until you declare me winner." I stated

"*sigh* fine you caught me. Motabii is the winner!" I stood up and backed off from her. She stood up and walked of I guess embarrassed that she was beaten by an animal. I looked away and sat next to a tree in the shadows. I closed my eyes and focused chakra in my ears. I heard the sounds of the forest. The birds chirping their tunes, bunnies hopping around on the grass. I felt like leaving and hunting for some fresh meat. I was civilized and all but I was still a wolf and wolfs like fresh meat.

My ear twitched I heard some footsteps in the grass. Seemed like said person was gliding on the grass. I could barely hear the grass move under its feet. Te figure started moving towards me. My eyes were closed and when the figure stopped I guess it saw me. Everything was quiet for a while. I could only hear nature in its realm. The figure then started running the opposite way. I sat still until I couldn't hear footsteps anymore. I stood up very slowly. I looked around and Konoha 11 was still talking with each other. I stood up on my hind legs and walked toward them.

"Hey come on I want to get this over with!" I shouted they looked at me and Naruto jumped out of the crowd.

"OK! Hinata please come over here!"

"o-ok Na-Naruto-kun" a pale navy haired girl said she looked beautiful. Her eyes were lavender and had Hyuga eyes.

"Now you two go over there and fight!" Naruto said pumping his fist in the air.

We both took our positions and when Naruto shouted go we both ran at each other…

**Unknown Place (no one's POV)**

The boy with white hair ran towards a hole in the ground. He was sweating and panting, but still kept running. Before he could reach the hole two well built men came out of nowhere and stopped him.

"Who are you boy?!" the man with green hair said.

"I am here to report to our lord, sir" said the white haired boy with much confidence.

"Ok do you know what's our lords name little man." The guy with black hair said.

"We can't say our lords name when we're not in his presence." The boy said. The man with green hair stepped up and looked him in his eye. The boy in return glared at him. They stayed like that for one whole minute just looking in to each other's eyes. The man with green hair moved first.

"Ok you can go in." he said with a huff. The boy ran towards the hole and jumped in. He landed on a brick floor. He ran towards the left with his arms in a V from. The boy ran for what seemed like forever. His arrived at black and gold painted gates. He walked up to it and went: KNOCK! Knock…KNOCK!DUNK! The last one hurt since he had to kick the gate. The doors opened very slowly.

"Who's there?"A voice said. The voice sounded like it would kill you any second no matter who you were.

"It's me my lord…. Cilf" the boy said a shadow was reviled. The shadow went to the middle of the room where there was an arm chair, and sat down.

"Aah yes Cilf. Are you here to report to me?"

"Yes my lord. I saw him the furry thing you talked about. He had brown and red strips over his white fur. And he had the side bang on his forehead." Cilf said

"Well aren't you a good boy. You have earned a new position Cilf! Roge please come here!." The shadow called. Out from nowhere a girl with red hair and dark violet eyes came forward.

"Yes my lord" roge said.

"Take Cilf here to the "important" room." He said

"Yes, sir." She said but before she could get a hold of Cilf he stepped back.

"What's the "important" room for?!" he said I little paranoid.

"Well go and you'll find out." The shadow said. The two children walked out the gate and left. The shadow stepped closer to the light.

"Finally my plan will go in to action. I will kill the all mighty Naruto!" he said stepping into the light. There you could see raven haired male wearing black pants and a white shirt with a whit dot on his back. Inside the dot was the Uchiha crest. This man's name was …. Uchiha _Sasuke _

**Author's note – sorry for not updating. recently I've been busy with school. Sorry again and see you next time. ( tries to walks off , but some girl pulls her back.) "didn't you forget something?" I don't think so. " you left us on a cliff hanger!" oh yeah find out about that in a few! Now….BIEZ! ( RUNS OFF) \('-')/**


	5. Something New

**Something New**

**Author's Note- hello once again good sirs and ladies! This chapter will basically tell you my character's powers….or maybe not. I don't know the words just type out of my hands and I have a story. Any ways enjoy!**

* * *

**Naruto's POV**

I've never in all my life of living seen someone fight like that. It was like a dance of warriors. It was graceful yet forceful. He beat person after person. I have to admit he was remarkable. My jaw dropped when he fought lee faster than lee himself. He took choji on after a second all he did was dodge his attacks until he saw a small opening. The mutt then used its earth and water tail to incase Choji in mud. He lost and then went to get the mud off. The way he defeated kiba was a surprize.

* * *

**Flashback-**

Kiba and Motabii stepped up into the field.

" hey doggy want to play fetch!" the white red and brown wolf said . kiba went red in anger.

"you should be talking mutt!"

"well I can actually. I'm not a dog I'm a wolf!" he barked. Kiba in a rage started to growl in anger. Just as he started growling akamaru growled too. He even took position to fight.

" ok now start!" I screamed. Kiba , akamaru a.d Motabii ran at each other. Kiba jumped over Motabii and kick him in to akamaru. Who in return bit on to the wolf's neck. The body went limp. I thought the they actually killed him , but a second later the body exploded. Motabii appeared out of nowhere ,threw a bomb at them. It was a red powder like mist now in the place where they both were. Even I could smell the powder from where I was. It smelled like blood. I remember this powder from when we rescued yukimaru from the snake sanian. How could he have gotton the powder.

I couldn't see anything through the mist like powder. We waited for a long time. I got bored after a few minutes ,and walked towards Sakura. I got over her a year ago, this was because she started dating kiba over there. She was just looking into the mist with worried eyes.

"hey you okay sakura-chan?"

" yeah I'm just worried about kiba." She said

"you don't have to worry about him ,ya know." I said with a goofy smile.

" thanks Naruto" we stayed quiet for a few minutes. She then spoke up.

"you know someone's looking at you right." She said giggling. I looked back and saw hinata-chan. My heart skipped a beat. I didn't see her throughout the whole day. Her hair was wavy and was almost just covering her eye. The sun was right behind her too. Every little hole in her hair their was light pouring through it. I looked in aw as she blushed and turned away. I was a little sad when she moved because I felt like a goddess rejected me.

"you know she likes you a lot …. Maybe even loves you.." I blushed a little at the comment. I had a crush on hinata too , but since the thing during pain's attack I felt unsure about my feelings towards her. I like hinata but she LOVES me. I can't return those feelings back. I feel like she deserves better then me. I mean i feel guilty ,but I do like her. Maybe if I ask her out then my feelings will grow. Yeah I think I'll ask her out. I mean who wouldn't…..right? i realized I was still looking at her. I blushed and looked away.

" hey sakura you better go get some rubbing alcohol because I'm about to make my move." With out any question she went to the tent to get the alcohol. I stood up and walked over to hinata.

"hey hinata!"

"h-hi na-naruto-kun." She said blushing and looking away. God she looks so cute like that.

" um.. I wanted to talk to you about something." I said my arms on my head and blushing.

" w-what is i-it?"

" um I know that you like maybe even love me . I like you but I don't love you ,but I want to know if you could take a chance for me." I said blushing like no tomorrow. Hinata's skin color was like a tomato. Her eyes were starting to close and she was wobbling. She fell ,but before she could hit the floor I caught her.

" hey hinata so is it a yes or no?" I said with a smile. She opened her mouth to answer ,but then she fainted. Oh boy I would have to get used to this. I carried her bridal style to the tent. I set her on a bed where Sakura was waiting. She quickly opened the bottle and put some alcohol on a piece of cotton. I held it to her nose and we waited saying nothing to each other. After a few minutes I heard a loud BANG! I ran out side to find a small crater with kiba and akamaru in the hole. They looked like they were chewed up and spit out laterally they were slimy and it smelled like dog breath even from where I was standing.

I felt the ground shake there was smoke in the air and I couldn't really see it. soon the smoke cleared and there was Motabii. He was HUGE , and when I say huge I mean huge . He was almost biiju size. This scared me because if anything should corrupt him we would be in trouble. His tongue was sticking out for some reason. Wait put the pieces together. Kiba and Akamaru look chewed up and their slimy… ._. …..(Naruto's face expression) that is disgusting ,and I bet their both scared for life know. I looked up and he had a smile on. It was a creepy smile it made me shiver. His eyes turned red for a second. Then it saw me. he frowned ,and the next thing I knew he poofed into a cloud of smoke.

" hey over here!" I heard. It was Motabii sitting on my head. How could he be that big and then shrink that fast? Jeez this guys weird.

" hey how did you get up there?"

" oh I've been here for the whole fight."

" oh ok …. WAIT WHAT?!"

" I've been on your head the whole time. You have a lot of spiky hair here. I almost got lost. Didn't you notice people staring at you?"

" know that I think about it people were staring at me , but I only noticed hinata at the time."

" well the thing is my whole body was hidden except my ears. So I made a game from boredom. I would put my ears in a position by what you were feeling. So when you were looking at that cute girl I put my ears up." He then started purring.

"HEY YOU DON'T CALL HER CUTE!"

"hahahahahahahahahaha! I knew that would tick you off! you little lover boy!" he then jumped off my head and ran off towards Kiba. Once he was there his small body started growing larger. I looked painful I could tell in his eyes that it hurt. He smiled. It was the same smile as his clone. It was evil and painful. My eyes went wide when he opened his mouth. He bit kiba on the neck. I started running there but then I saw Motabii picking him up. He flipped him on to his back. He did the same with akamaru. He came towards me.

" did you think I would kill these two? It was fun fighting them like two little pups." He said happily . I looked at their necks and there was nothing. Kiba's shirt was ripped a little at the neck ,but that was it.

" well I better take these two to the tent. Maybe you should come to see your little hinata." He started off to the tent. I followed him pouting and I admit blushing.

**Hey kit!**

_Ugh! What do you want now! I'm busy here! _

**I know I just need to talk to you later about Motabii **

_Ok but why?_

**I think I know him but I'll tell you** **later**

_ok ,fine _

With that he cut off the link.

"ugh…." I looked towards kiba.

"oh your wake."

"yeah what a happened?"

" um … Motabii beat both of you by eating a throwing you two up." Kiba's face went a little sickly green.

"i remember that but I wish I didn't."

"hey you should be happy you didn't come out the other end!" Motabii said which made kiba shutter. Kiba then started shuffling where he was. The thing was he couldn't seem to move.

" hey mutt did you do something to me I can't seem to move?"

" yeah I did. I bit a pressure point on your neck. You and your dog won't be able to walk or do anything besides shuffle for an hour and half." He said trying to surpass some laughs.

"oh great!"

We entered the tent and to my surprise hinata was awake. She looked over to us and locked eyes with me she blushed and looked away. I helped Motabii put Kiba and Akamaru on some beds. I walked over to hinata.

" hey are you ok Hinata –chan?"

" y-yes N-Naruto-kun." She said looking down.

" hey do you want to go walk for a few minutes."

"s-sure."

I took her hand and we walked out of the tent and towards the woods. I saw everyone looking at us out of the corner of my eye. Ino was dancing a victory dance , while Neji was glaring at me. I felt a little nervous ,but I still walked forward. When we were out of sight from them turned towards hinata and took her other hand.

" so what do you say about my question?" I said with a smirk.

" w-well i-i-I guess w-we could t-t-try t-that , but N-naruto-kun you need to promise me that if you can't do it that you won't B-Brake m-m-my heart t-that bad."

" I promise and I never go back on my word." I then pulled her close to me. I could feel her shaking a little. She looked up with those beautiful lavender eyes. They twinkled I the sun's light. I pulled her closer, my hands on her waist. Her hands trailed up to my neck. She pulled me down a little. I let her pull me down until we were nose to nose. I could hear her breathing get heavyer . mine did too, so much I had to breath out of my mouth. I didn't know what I was feeling. My heart was racing and I felt an urge to go just a little more closer to her. I obeyed my urge. We inched closer to each other until our lips collided. I felt like I was in heaven. Her lips were as soft as silk. They tasted like cinnamon buns too. I slid my hands up and down her back. She put her hands on my chest and rubbed her hands over me. We kissed until she pulled away with a small gasp. I just breathed heavily.

Then there was a rustling in some bushes behind us. I turned around and went in front of hinata.

"HEY DON'T STEP ON ME FOREHEAD!" ino jumped out of the bush and pointed at it.

"YOU SHOULD TALK INO-PIG YOU WERE ON MY FOOT THIS WHOLE TIME!"

"FOREHEAD!"

"INO-PIG!"

" *sigh* it seems that our cover is blowen." Suddenly all the young ninjas stepped out of the bushes.

"WAIT WHAT! YOU WERE ALL WATCHING!" I said.

"well of course we finally get to see the day when you finally made your move towards Hinata!" Ino said after finishing fighting with sakura. This made me sweat drop.

"YOU GUY DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT PRIVACY!" I said inraged.

"well they just found it interesting. I had to be here because of the chakra link." Motabii said . I reached on top of my head and felt his soft fur in my hands.

"ugh! Fine ,but only you are excused! The rest of you will pay!"

" yeah sure." They all said except for kiba. Kiba was in the back crying .( **A/N – you know like anime crying ,like two steams at each eye….. no … ok)**

" well you know what lets just go home it's getting dark anyway."

When everyone left I looked at Hinata kissed her on her fore head.

" bye Hinata I'll see you tomarrow."

"b-bye N-naruto –kun." We walked separate ways

**Naruto's apartment.**

**Motabii's POV**

I was sleeping on the blondes head when I felt like I was just thrown through the air. I hit the floor and looked around me. We were in the apartment . I looked to my left and I saw non other then the man himself. Naruto was on the bed fast asleep. He was in a black shirt and and his boxers. I sighed I moved his legs over to the side. I grew I little just to annoy him. Jeez I don't know how I stand this pain. It feels like all the cells and bones in my body are being spit up and rearranged. It finally ended. I laid down on the bed and starched out. I closed my eyes. I can finally get away from reality through my dreams.

**Author's note – there we go chapter 5 I believe. Anyway I might not be able to update soon , I have a lot for things to do for next year. Well bie now!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Learning About The Past**

**Author's Note- READ PLEASE THIS IS IMPORTANT! Ok now that I have your attention here are the reasons why I need you to read this. 1) this chapter will take place in naruto's head with the kyubii. Ok in this fanfic the kyubii is mean, nice , and evil. ALL IN ONE BALL OF ORANGE FUR BALL ! 2) I might not be able to update as I did I the past. I mean it took weeks just for me to write one chapter and they were short. I would love to update sooner but I've got no time. Any ways you can go read. ._.**

* * *

**Naruto's POV**

When I entered my apartment tired. I threw off my cloths and put on whatever. I fell on the bed and closed my eyes. I soon felt a sensation through my body and then I fell. I splashed around for a few confused.

**Hey kit. Calm down**

"huh?" was my genius reply. I heard a SLAP! And murmers about how 'I got stuck with an idiot.'

**Kit get up I still need to tell you about that thing out there.  
**"oh yeah you told me that you knew him earlier." I said sitting up.

**Yeah about him I don't like the aura he's radiating. It feels powerful ,but contained. I know a little about him since I lived for so long. He was part of an experiment of the six paths before the ten tails was created. He was trying to make a powerful beast , but before the ten tails could be created he needed to know what to do first. He worked on some wolfs and foxes first. He breaded them first. Then he started the experiments on them. He would put chakra spikes through them. He did this for a few years , but every time they would die of over chakra flow. Then just about he was about to quit there was a break through. **

**One whole litter of the wolf and fox hybrid was able to control chakra. He raised them until they were older and then he made them guards of his home. About the same time the ten tails was being created. when the six paths died and split him up they split us up we all had at least one protector. My protector was Motabii. He didn't really care for me. he just told me to keep up and train when we stopped. When I was a teen he left and I never saw him again.**

I looked at Kyuubi for a few minutes trying to think about what he just said.

**I have a bad feeling about him. Be aware of him.**

"Ok , fur ball I will be. Now bye I need my rest for tomorrow." I said starting to cut the link between us.

**Ok kit farewell.**

With that I left my mindscape and started to dream about tomorrow and how I would kick Motabii's ass.

**Author's note- PLEASE DON'T KILL ME I HAVEN'T UPDATEDTHIS AND I'M SORRY AND WHEN I DO UPDATE IT YOU GET A SHORT CHAPTER SORRY! DON'T WORRY THE NEX CHAPTER WILL BE MOSTLY FIGHTING SCENCES. I HAD WIRTERS BLOCK SORRY!**


	7. fighting stuff

**Chapter-7**

**A/N: Sorry i haven't updated my fanfiction in like mouths. I forgot about it and i had writer's block , but now i have cleared my mind and i am ready to write. ^-^ Enjoy!**

* * *

I wake up tired and a little sore. I wonder why and then it slaps me in the face. I remember last nights show. I sigh and remember I have things to do first before I even get close to slove this problem. I get up and jump on the snoring blonde. He doesn't react at all . I nudge him in the face. He moves on his face and moans. That's when i had enough. I to my paw licked it until it was soaked with spit. Then smeared it on his face. His eyes fluttered open and then he touched his cheek. I stepped of the bed and was at the far corner of the room. I watched as he felt the slobber on his face and went wide eyed. I never thought he could go to the shower that quickly. While he was doing that i started licking myself clean. I mean I am part fox after all. I finished by the time he got changed into a black hoodie with the uzumaki crest ,and orange cargos. I sat there and looked at him. He glared at me and opened his mouth to say something ,but I interrupted him

"Hey do you want to argue about this or go and finish this fight shit" I said in a gruff like voice.

" *sigh* Fine but lets hurry" He said putting water in a pot.

I realized I have nothing to do for a few minutes so I took one of my scrolls and sat in the living room/kitchen. I opened the scroll and focused chakra on the seal. When I was done, there was a few things on the scroll : X black straps for my chest ,a black leather belt to hold my kunai,and long white scarf with red and black drops on it. I decided to change my fur color too. from brown , red and white too white fur , black paws, a bit of black on the tip of my tail, some on my muzzle and red surrounding my eye. Also, black strips on my back. I walked toward the mirror and looked at myself with my gear on. I looked badass if I say so myself. I would marry me. Just then the idiot walked in and looked at me.

"When did you do this?"

"While you were making and eating your ramen."

" Well i have to admit you do look good. Well lets go... did you eat yet?"

" Yeah I did. Now lets go." He opened the door and we made our way to training ground three.

Training Ground Three

We arrived and I went up to the position I was in yesterday. Everyone was there.

"Now shino it's your turn to go up against the furball!" said the over excited Naruto.

Shino made his way across from me. I felt the bugs he had stored in his cloths. I thought how I would defeat him. There was only one technique I could use in my powers. I have to create a smoke screen first so no one sees it. Naruto starts counting down from ten. I start focusing my chakra into one of my tails. Nine. I look at him in the eye, and activate my sharingan. He doesn't seem to notice. Eight. I see the bug surrounding his whole body. Seven. I see a little hole and I see through him for a sec. Six. I realize it's a clone. I start looking for the real one. Five. I don't sense him here at all. Four. I hear a twig breaking in my blind spot. Three. This kid is smart. I smile and my muscles tense up. Two. Chakra is now flowing through my body. One. My claws come out and I'm fully ready for this fight. Zero! I turn around and run towards my blind spot.

I sense the bug clone explode and start going towards me. I run until I reach a bush and I pounce. All I find is a piece of clothing. I sniff and I know where he is. I run out of the bush and see the real him standing there. His bugs shoots towards me. I dodge easily ,and go around him towards his blind spot. He doesn't turn around fast enough and I jump on him. My claws dig into his shirt. His bugs start covering me. I then used one of my tails and make the smoke screen. I jump away, and start to charge up the tail I focused chakra into before. It released a toxin that affects anything that was moving. I jumped out of the smoke screen. I was breathing heavily since I was holding my breath this whole time , since I couldn't let myself smell that gas. Or I would have fallen down in an instant. I use my ears to listen. I hear the bugs falling on the ground and after it finished I hear a scream. the smoke clears and all we see is a near death shino. His skin was bubbling everywhere. You could almost feel the heat radiating off of him. The crowd looked at me all of them surprised except for Kiba. He was actually smiling , but he stopped before anyone noticed.

" Well there's an explaination needed for this ,but I'll ask later. Hey SAUKRA! INO! Come over here and take Shino." Said the blonde Naruto

Two girls came over. There was a blonde pretty one. She had a long pony tail with a side bang. The other one was a pink haired one with green eyes. She was a little pretty ,but only because of her face. She had small tits, and a widish figure.

"Ok Naruto." They said in unision.

" Anyways whos next hhmm *thinks a while* oh yeah! NEJI! YOUR UP!"

A brown haired guy with hyuga eyes came forward. He had a smirk on his face. I vowed to slap It off his face... literally. his hair was tied back in a loose ponytail. he had white clothes on with a purple waistband.

"Ok don't kill each we don't want any deaths. That goes towards both of you when I count down to ten you may begin."

He jumped back so fast I could only see his yellow hair pass by. It reminds me of someone and a jutsu. I put it aside for later and I get myself ready for the upcoming fight.

**Well there's chapter 7. I know ,I know cliff hanger. I'm sorry I just can't help myself. Well thank you for reading. Please review again tell me any tips to make it better. Sakura: I DON'T HAVE SMALL TITS! ME: YES YOU DO JUST ADMIT IT AND TO HELL , YOUR HOME! SAKURA:AAARRRGGGHHH* charges towards me* Me: Well time to go bye readers until next time! ._.**


End file.
